Beginning To Like It
by DamnI'mRandom
Summary: Lazy Day for Kurt and Blaine - Kurt orders Blaine not to use a single drop of gel on his hair (*gasp!* However will Blaine survive?), while Blaine retaliates by making Kurt watch Harry Potter with him. PURE FLUFF!


**BISCLAIMER:** Sadly enough, I don't own anything. I never will, either, in my entire lifetime.

**A/N:** Darren Criss/Blaine Anderson and Harry Potter just go so wonderfully together, don't ya think? And doesn't everyone just _adore_ StarKid?

x—x—x—x

Blaine sat up and stared in horror the huge mirror in front of their huge, king-sized bed. His hand went up towards his unruly hair to attempt to flatten it down. But before his fingers could touch the soft curls –

'Don't.' Kurt mumbled sleepily from under the duvet. How he managed to sleep curled up with his head under the blanket without asphyxiating to death was still a mystery to Blaine, but so long as Kurt was comfortable, he wasn't complaining.

'I know what you're doing, Blaine.'

'Can you see through the blanket or something?'

Kurt poked his head out of the covers to roll his eyes at his fiancé. 'I've seen you do this ritual every morning for the past three years, remember?'

'It looks terrible! Like a bird's nest. I wouldn't even be surprised if a family of pigeons put twigs and leaves in my hair one night and made themselves comfortable in it.'

'Okay, first of all, you're overreacting. Second of all, I think you look adorable without the copious amounts of product in your hair. Remember senior prom, when Brittany banned hair gel? You looked so _cute_!'

Blaine put his hands on top of his head and made to duck under the covers and go back to sleep, clearly picturing that horrible night in front of his eyes. Kurt managed to drag him back up again and pry his hands off his hair.

'Look at that,' he said, pointing to Blaine's reflection in the mirror. '_That_ is the man I love, not the one everyone else sees, not the one with litres of hair gel in his lovely locks. The person you're seeing is the _real _you, Blaine. Pure and unadulterated. The most perfect man in the universe.'

'Thanks for the pep talk, but I really need to do something to it.' He tried to get off the bed and reach for his comb. But Kurt stopped him yet again.

'What's the hurry? It's Saturday. No class for you and no work for me.'

'And that means…?'

'Movie marathon! Also, you have to spend the _entire_ day without a single drop of gel in your hair.'

'Nooooooooooo!' Blaine moaned.

'You _have _to, Blainey-Wainey.'

'I hate you so much.'

'Aww, I love you too, fancy that!'

'_Alright_, fine. But I choose the movies, sweetheart.'

'Okay, so long as you don't choose anything that I don't like.'

'_I _don't like not being able to use hair gel, so you'll have to bear with something _you _don't like, too.'

'I'd better begin my moisturising routine.'

'Keep it under an hour today. I've already decided what movies we're gonna be watching.'

'I'll try.'

Blaine kissed him once and then went about setting everything up – the popcorn, coke and crisps. He didn't bother changing out of his pyjama bottoms (if he was going to be rebellious today, why not go the whole hog?), but he did put on his favourite t-shirt, and retrieved a cloak he'd bought ages ago on eBay, when he'd been going through an 'obsessed with this movie' phase, from somewhere inside his closet. It still fit, thankfully. He picked up two long-ish sticks from outside their door and found two old, circular pairs of glasses he'd used as props in his NYADA class.

Kurt emerged from the bedroom an hour later, his hair neatly combed and skin glowing from all the moisturiser, but still in his night clothes.

'Since we'll be celebrating Lazy Day today, I just thought I'd accompany – oh _god,_ not Harry Potter again!'

'Yep, Harry Potter! I told you, tit for tat.'

Blaine was standing in front of the TV wearing his 'I Love Harry Potter' t-shirt, cloak and glasses and wand in hand. He'd found a bedsheet for Kurt to use as a cloak and had got a marker (for the scar, of course!).

'I guess I'm going to have to go along with it,' Kurt grumbled, allowing Blaine to draw the lightning scar on his forehead and be handed the stick that served as a wand. When the bedsheet-that-was-a-cloak was thrown around his shoulders and the glasses safely put on without poking his eyes, Kurt sat down on the sofa with a _thump._

'I still believe you're too old for Harry Potter. I mean, c'mon. Isn't it for kids?'

Blaine feigned shock. 'You did _not_ just say that! I take that as an insult to the entire Harry Potter fandom and not just to me. And you know what we Potterheads do when we're angry? We _kill._' He grinned evilly.

He settled down on the couch next to Kurt and grabbed the popcorn bowl. As Hedwig's Theme began to play, Blaine started to sob – his entire childhood started with this music. Kurt wisely said nothing. He'd been through this every time they watched Harry Potter, and that was at _least_ a million times. It was so usual now, it was no longer surprising. He only put an arm around Blaine's shoulder, patting it gently as the latter wiped his eyes.

'It's just so _touching_.' He said in a choked voice.

For Blaine, Harry Potter had been a medium of escaping his brother's constant criticism. It had been a world where he'd felt he belonged, where no-one judged him. Even when he'd been bullied in that old public school, he'd found refuge in his Harry Potter books.

He kept repeating all the dialogues – he knew them all by heart. When the first movie ended, he turned to Kurt with shining eyes. 'Wasn't that simply _magical_?'

Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly and said, 'Your childlike enthusiasm for Harry Potter still amazes me.'

'I'll just turn the second one on, then.' Blaine said brightly.

Despite Kurt insisting that he didn't like Harry Potter, Blaine had noticed that he'd eaten a rather large amount of popcorn, and when that had run out, he'd demolished half the crisps. And when did someone like Kurt eat excessively? _When one was so deeply engrossed in the story to care. _He smirked smugly. Operation: Turn Kurt Hummel Into a Potterhead was going smoothly.

'What're you smiling like that for?' Kurt demanded.

'No reason. You could replenish the eatables, though.'

'Oh yeah. Of course.'

x—x

In the middle of the third movie, when Peter Pettigrew was about to escape, Kurt suddenly shouted, 'No! Sirius, Wormtail's going to escape! Grab him!'

Blaine gaped at him. Kurt smiled sheepishly. 'I picked up the storyline from all the times you made me watch it.'

The former grinned and said, 'You mentioned something about it being childish?'

'I might have changed my mind.'

Blaine snuggled closer to him and laid his head on his shoulder. 'Have I ever told you how much I love you?'

'Every day, I seem to recall.'

'And I'll say it again. I love you so much, Kurt. I know watching Harry Potter isn't your idea of the perfect Lazy Day, but thanks for watching it with me. You have no idea what it means to me.'

'I love you too, and after all these times that I've watched it, I'm beginning to like it. I know I haven't been particularly supportive of you watching Harry Potter, but I understand why you like it now. It's... unique.'

'Um, Unique? As in, the _Wade _Unique?'

'No, silly! As in, the _adjective_ unique.'

'Ahhh, I see.'

'Nothing can replace it. Just like our relationship. Just like your adorable curly hair. I wouldn't like you as much if you weren't truly _you._' Kurt ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance. 'I _like_ the Blaine with the imperfections. It reminds me that you're human after all, and not some angel from heaven.'

'I thought you didn't believe in God.'

'I'm beginning to, bit by bit. You make me believe.'

'Just like I'm beginning to like my curly hair. Y'know what? I think I'll keep this hairstyle.'

'Oh no, Warbler. No hair gel, I agree. But this 'hair all over the place' thing doesn't work for you. It has to be controlled, so that no-one dies of your awesomeness. I'm going to give you a haircut, and by the end of it, you'll look so handsome, even straight guys will be turning their heads.'

'_Hah, _dies of awesomeness – _sure_. More like dies from all the bees that will have made my hair their home. But I'm yours, right?'

'You're mine, Blaine. Forever and always. _My preciousssss!_' he said in the Gollum's voice. Blaine laughed.

And by the end, Kurt had got so involved in the movies that he and Blaine both cried uncontrollably when the credits for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 ended. Consoling each other at this loss, they fell on top of each other, both laughing and crying simultaneously at their ability to cry for so long.

'I've never cried like this before over _any_ movie, not even The Notebook.' Kurt sniffled.

'Yeah, I know, The Notebook was just one big sob-fest. But if you're going to be watching Harry Potter with me over and over, you'll have to get used to all this crying.'

'It's so sad to think that there won't be any more.' Kurt said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

Blaine gave a watery laugh. 'It'll still be in our hearts, Kurt. "The ones we love never truly leave us. You can always find them, in…"'

'"… here."' Kurt finished, placing both their hands on Blaine's heart.

**THE END**

x—x—x—x


End file.
